DNA polymerases are responsible for the replication and maintenance of the genome, a role that is central to accurately transmitting genetic information from generation to generation. DNA polymerases function in cells as the enzymes responsible for the synthesis of DNA. They polymerize deoxyribonucleoside triphosphates in the presence of a metal activator, such as Mg2+, in an order dictated by the DNA template or polynucleotide template that is copied. In vivo, DNA polymerases participate in a spectrum of DNA synthetic processes including DNA replication, DNA repair, recombination, and gene amplification. During each DNA synthetic process, the DNA template is copied once or at most a few times to produce identical replicas. In contrast, in vitro, DNA replication can be repeated many times such as, for example, during polymerase chain reaction (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,202).
In the initial studies with polymerase chain reaction (PCR), the DNA polymerase was added at the start of each round of DNA replication (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,202, supra). Subsequently, it was determined that thermostable DNA polymerases could be obtained from bacteria that grow at elevated temperatures, and that these enzymes need to be added only once (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,818 to Gelfand and U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,188 to Mullis). At the elevated temperatures used during PCR, these enzymes are not irreversibly inactivated. As a result, one can carry out repetitive cycles of polymerase chain reactions without adding fresh enzymes at the start of each synthetic addition process. DNA polymerases, particularly thermostable polymerases, are the key to a large number of techniques in recombinant DNA studies and in medical diagnosis of disease. For diagnostic applications in particular, a target nucleic acid sequence may be only a small portion of the DNA or RNA in question, so it may be difficult to detect the presence of a target nucleic acid sequence without amplification.
The overall folding pattern of DNA polymerases resembles the human right hand and contains three distinct subdomains of palm, fingers, and thumb. (See Beese et al., Science 260:352-355, 1993); Patel et al., Biochemistry 34:5351-5363, 1995). While the structure of the fingers and thumb subdomains vary greatly between polymerases that differ in size and in cellular functions, the catalytic palm subdomains are all superimposable. For example, motif A, which interacts with the incoming dNTP and stabilizes the transition state during chemical catalysis, is superimposable with a mean deviation of about one Å amongst mammalian pol a and prokaryotic pol I family DNA polymerases (Wang et al., Cell 89:1087-1099, 1997). Motif A begins structurally at an antiparallel β-strand containing predominantly hydrophobic residues and continues to an α-helix. The primary amino acid sequence of DNA polymerase active sites is exceptionally conserved. In the case of motif A, for example, the sequence DYSQIELR (SEQ ID NO:28) is retained in polymerases from organisms separated by many millions years of evolution, including, e.g., Thermus aquaticus, Chlamydia trachomatis, and Escherichia coli. 
In addition to being well-conserved, the active site of DNA polymerases has also been shown to be relatively mutable, capable of accommodating certain amino acid substitutions without reducing DNA polymerase activity significantly. (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,695) Such mutant DNA polymerases can offer various selective advantages in, e.g., diagnostic and research applications comprising nucleic acid synthesis reactions. Thus, there is a need in the art for identification of amino acid positions amenable to mutation to yield improved polymerase activities. The present invention, as set forth herein, meets these and other needs.